


First Time

by Trainmaster64



Series: Belle Saga [6]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle attempts to overcome her nightmarish past once and for all by giving herself to Flynn. Flynn helps guide her through her fears and do what she wants to do for him.</p>
<p>Story 6 of 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Belle and Flynn had been together for about a year. The others had been happy for them, and supported them strongly. However, the attention soon shifted away from them as life went on. Everyone was working harder and harder, as the industry of Sodor expanded.

As members of the Search and Rescue team, Belle and Flynn were kept busy responding to emergencies. Belle usually went out on recovery missions, while Flynn handled the fire work. Both of them worked hard and fought bravely to help keep their friends running on time. The problem was that they had little time to spend with each other.

However, they always managed to spend a bit of quality time together at nights. Sometimes the two would simply fall straight to sleep together, resting for the morning’s troubles, while other times they would talk quietly and share an occasional kiss.

It was the first anniversary of their relationship with each other. The two of them had managed to get their work done early that day, and were resting in their shed together. The sun was slowly dipping into the ocean, bathing them in a warm, orange glow. Everything was peaceful and perfect.

“Happy anniversary, Flynn,” Belle whispered to him, smiling gently; she was at complete peace.

“Happy anniversary, Belle,” Flynn murmured. “I love you so much.”

“It really doesn’t feel like it’s been a year, you know,” Belle puffed. “I just feel it hasn’t been as long.”

Flynn moved closer to Belle, preparing to kiss her. Belle was still somewhat more reserved with her feelings of intimacy – it had only been a few months ago that she had felt brave enough to start using her tongue. John’s impact had been terrible and long-lasting; Flynn had never made any inclination of a desire for them to explore themselves physically. Though he knew it would be incredible, he also knew that Belle was not ready to do that yet… he was unsure if she would ever be able to.

Belle hesitated for the briefest of moments, before moving closer to him and beginning to kiss him. Though it may have seemed odd for an engine as outgoing as Belle to be so reserved in this respect, Flynn knew that Belle’s history eclipsed her personality thoroughly. She was still outgoing and cheerful, but in relationships…

The two were inches apart. Belle gazed into Flynn’s strong face, and felt completely safe. Even before she had properly met him she felt safe around him – one couldn’t help but feel safe with Flynn. Flynn smiled reassuringly at her, making Belle weak-wheeled. “I love you, my Fiery Flynn,” Belle breathed.

“I love you, Belle.” Those four words, so simple yet deep, made Belle’s heart flutter with passion. Flynn gently kissed her upon her cheek, making her blush. “Kiss me, Belle.”

Belle kissed him carefully upon his lips, feeling him respond in kind. She felt herself getting gradually warmer and redder as she kissed him more intensely. Flynn responded with a will, kissing her more passionately.

Then, Belle felt Flynn’s tongue gently brush against her mouth. It took her a moment to quell the memories that came up, but she quickly forced those thoughts down as she kissed him back. The two kissed with passion and vigor, their tongues joining them together as they shared themselves.

After a few minutes, Flynn broke off. “…Belle? I love you so much. I love you, and I need you.”

Suddenly, Belle’s eyes widened in shock. Flynn backed off at once, cursing himself. Belle’s face was filling with fear – the old memories were flooding back. “No… no…” she moaned, tearing up. “This isn’t right! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be! I can’t do it, Flynn, I know you want it but I can’t give it to you!”

“No, no, no! Belle, it’s all right. Really, it is. I shouldn’t have said anything –”

“But you did, Flynn! Why shouldn’t you? It’s natural. I’m the one who’s unnatural. I hate myself for being this way!” Belle blinked back angry tears that were leaking from her eyes, disgusted with herself and her memories.

“No, Belle, you’re not unnatural. He was unnatural in making you do those things. You shouldn’t have been forced to do that.”

Belle felt absolutely terrible. “I’m so sorry, Flynn,” she sobbed. “I can’t even give you what you want. I should be much stronger than this… you don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to be stuck with me. You need someone who is whole, someone who can give you what you need…”

Flynn rolled forward, and kissed Belle delicately upon her perfect, quivering lips. Belle shook as she wept into Flynn, ashamed that she could not do what most other engines would have no problem with doing. The fire engine simply sat and waited, whispering comfort to his love while she regained herself.

“Belle, my love, why do you think I need someone else? You are as whole as anyone else. I love you unconditionally. You don’t have to be physical with me to prove it. I’m quite content without doing that, Belle – your happiness is what I need. Now, put those thoughts out of your mind.”

But Belle had come to a conclusion as she had wept. With a shaky voice, she said quietly and clearly: “No, F-Flynn. I w-w-will do it. I will do it with you. I will give myself to you and make you happy. I will fight this.” Her face was quite pale with worry, but her eyes shone with the same strong-willed determination that had shone through so powerfully when she was a member of the Search and Rescue’s fire team.

Flynn was worried. “Belle, please – you don’t have to do that. I already said you don’t have to worry about it – I really don’t care. Please, Belle.”

“I want to, Flynn. I need to. I need to get through this once and for all. I need to show you that I can do this and not be frightened anymore.”

“Are you showing me, or are you showing yourself?” Flynn asked knowingly.

Belle sighed as she gazed into his eyes. “Myself. I want to show myself that I HAVE gotten over this – it happened so long ago…”

“But the pain persists,” Flynn pointed out, and Belle groaned wearily.

“I’m tired of this. I need to show myself that I can do this without getting scared. I need to be brave… for you. I love you and I don’t want you to suffer because of me anymore. I want you to be able to love me like I love you.”

Flynn knew that Belle’s mind was made up, and there was no changing it any longer; she WOULD see to it that they share that special moment together. However, he was keen on altering her mind a fraction: “All right, Belle. We’ll do it together, but not tonight. We’ll plan for later this week.”

“Thank you, Flynn,” Belle whispered, moving into him. “I’ll be ready. Will we meet at the Steamworks?”

“So long as you’re comfortable there. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get Victor to let us use it.”

“Excellent,” Belle puffed. “I may have a special surprise in store for you by then…”

***

“Let me get this straight, my friend. You need the whole Steamworks for later this week?”

“That’s right, Victor,” Belle puffed. “I need the whole thing. I don’t want anyone else there when Flynn and I…”

Victor gasped, making Belle laugh. “You two will be… oy, and I thought that Thomas and Rosie were bad enough…”

“What do you mean, Victor?”

“You are a very loud engine, and so is Flynn… I won’t be getting any sleep on that night, I guess. All right, I’ll make sure it’s empty for you. I’ll go to the Transfer Yards that night.”

“Thank you, Victor,” Belle smiled. “I just know that things will be difficult at first. I really want things to work out, I really do! I need to get through this and show Flynn how much I love him.”

“My beautiful Steamworks, though?” Victor groaned, looking forlornly at his operations. “All right, all right, my friend.”

“Victor, dearest?” Belle puffed slyly.

Victor groaned again; he was going to regret this. “What is it, Belle?”

“I also need you to do me one more favour. I need you to do something very important for me…” She whispered something to Victor, so quietly that only he could hear.

Victor looked surprised for a moment, but then agreed. “All right. Come here on the afternoon of your night. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Thank you, Victor. I know he’ll like it. Besides,” she went on as she steamed away, “it wouldn’t be the first time an engine managed to travel through time…”

***

Flynn rolled carefully into the Steamworks. It was getting dark outside – the moon shone brightly in the sky above as he rolled over the transfer table. The sky was filled with stars that sparkled like diamonds in the night.

Belle had told Flynn earlier that day to meet her at the Steamworks – she would go on ahead, claiming to have a ‘special surprise’ for him. Flynn had no idea what Belle’s big surprise was, but he was willing to play along – he knew this would not be easy for her and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

The large and vast Steamworks was empty. All the engines had been fixed and moved out of the complex, and Victor had left for the Transfer Yards. It was quiet and calm. Flynn was slightly uneasy – he had never really been inside the Steamworks before; he had always been repaired at the Search and Rescue Centre, or the Dieselworks if it was severe enough.

“Belle? Belle? Where are you? Are you in here?” Flynn called.

Then, from a corner of the Steamworks, Belle puffed into view. As Flynn found her with his eyes, it became very apparent what Belle’s big surprise for him was.

Belle’s Prussian blue livery had been completely wiped out. Gone were the red accents and the Search and Rescue logo on her sides. Instead, Belle had been repainted into a rich shade of Brunswick Green, with orange and black lining. Her funnel had had a copper ring installed upon it, while her bell had been polished to perfection. To complete the look, Belle had the slightest tinges of redness in her cheeks that she had been forced to discard long ago.

She had, almost perfectly, recreated her appearance from many years ago. She had gone back in time for Flynn. Flynn had loved her green livery, and tonight he would get to see it again.

“Well, Flynn? What do you think?” Belle asked airily, blowing off steam gently. “Do you like your surprise?”

Flynn could hardly speak. “Belle… you’re… you’re…”

Belle began to get worried that Flynn was having trouble responding. “Ugly? Appalling?”

“Beautiful.” Flynn spoke with deep conviction. “You’re beautiful, Belle. You didn’t have to do this but you look stunning. You’re just beautiful to me.”

Belle felt herself going red from passion and love for Flynn at that point. “Oh, Flynn…” she whispered.

The two of them began to kiss each other, then, and with passion. Belle delicately kissed Flynn, who responded with the same; he would not do anything that Belle was uncomfortable with. Belle would be the one to lead tonight; he would follow her lead and help her where she needed it.

For a few minutes, the two simply kissed each other with growing intensity – Belle was getting braver by the second. Then, Flynn felt her tongue gently touch his lips, ready to be let in. Flynn cracked open his eye to see that Belle was truly at peace at this point; she had a face of content and passion that clearly told him how ready she was to have him kiss her. He responded with a gentle passion that made Belle blush delicately.

After a brief moment, however, Belle broke off her kiss. “You… don’t have to be so careful, Flynn,” Belle whispered, blushing scarlet at her words. “I trust you. Kiss me however hard you want. I’ll tell you if I can’t take it. My fiery Flynn – kiss me.”

With that, Belle surprised him by kissing him harder, her tongue wrapping around his and entwining it in a mad dance of passion. Flynn kissed her back with more effort, sustaining their kiss for so long that her mind began to swim. Signalling a release, both broke apart, breathing heavily and flushed with color.

“You are… truly amazing, my love,” Flynn managed to say, before Belle kissed him once more. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Belle looked more determined now. “Flynn, I love you so much. Let me show you how much. Please?”

“Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything, and we’ll stop. Is that all right?”

“Enough talk, Flynn – kiss me again.” Belle waited for Flynn to kiss her; his lips very delicately brushed against hers, making her tremble with passion. This was so very different than that which John had done; Flynn was careful and delicate, while John was rough and crude.

As Belle began to move them forwards, however, Flynn stopped her. “No, you first. I want you to go first.”

Belle was shocked. “But Flynn, why me? This is for you, not me.”

“I want you to go first, Belle. I want you to be able to trust me like I trust you. I want to show you that I can make you happy.”

Belle was already starting to look nervous; deep, passionate kissing was one thing, but she knew this would be completely different and difficult. “I don’t know, Flynn…”

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to tonight. Just say the word.” Flynn was concerned for his love.

A few moments passed. Then: “I’ll do it, Flynn. I trust you. It’s just… when John was… he made me… beg for it.” The last words were little more than a whisper. “He made me beg to orgasm, Flynn. I didn’t want to… and then he made me… he…”

Flynn’s heart broke as he moved to gently kiss Belle. “I’m so sorry, Belle – I won’t do it if you aren’t comfortable with it. I just wanted you to be happy tonight.”

Belle saw truth in Flynn’s face – he was honest and kind. He was not concerned with his own pleasure this evening. Tonight, he simply wanted Belle to be comfortable and to get through this experience. Flynn wanted Belle to orgasm, because it would be what SHE wanted… not what he wanted. He would not hurt her or make her do anything.

And, truthfully, Belle wanted him to do it. Belle knew she was definitely not ‘easy’ as she had feared once upon a time. She knew, however, that she needed him. Belle wanted him to make her orgasm, and she in turn wanted to do the same for him. She needed him to do it to her tonight.

“Flynn?” Belle looked into his eyes, going redder with determined passion. “Do it. I want you to… do it. Eat me out, Flynn. Make me come to you.” Though Belle was still nervous, she had a look of desire that radiated across her face – she did not simply say this because he wanted to hear it or because she was forced to; she NEEDED him.

Flynn carefully kissed her, starting to move her backwards as the two embraced. As Belle began to move back, she suddenly applied her brakes and stopped them immediately. Flynn backed off, concerned – Belle’s face was filled with the familiar traces of fear and shame.

“It’s all right, Belle – we can just keep kissing if you want. Really, I don’t mind.” Flynn spoke with conviction, wanting Belle to be as comfortable as she wanted.

“But I mind, Flynn. I want to do this with you. I NEED this. Please, Flynn.”

Finally, understanding flashed in Flynn’s face. Belle wanted him to proceed with her, and not merely wait for her to make the moves. She wanted control, but she would not be in control; she wanted him to be with her, not following her. They would do this together. She could not keep her fears at bay completely, but she did want to have Flynn help her through and show her how real, true love could be shared.

Mostly, though, she simply wanted him. Belle, his Belle of beauty and radiance, wanted him, even though she was terrified. She wanted to give herself to him, even though it would be the most difficult thing she would ever do. Flynn was so taken he nearly began to cry.

Belle was now standing inches away from him. The love and trust she had for him was clear in her sparkling eyes. “Take me, Flynn. Please. Love me. Help me to be loved.”

“I’ll always love you, my love,” Flynn managed to say, before Belle kissed him once more. Carefully, Flynn moved them backwards to the lifts at the back of the sheds. When they broke apart, Flynn carefully reversed away so Belle could get a proper view of her surroundings.

The old traces of fear had begun to fill her face. Her Flynn was disappearing before her eyes… her vision swam with fragmented images… Belle was back in the Western Region, huddled in a corner while a Thompson Class L1 slowly advanced upon her…

“Belle? Belle! Answer me, please Belle!”

Gradually, Belle became aware of her surroundings again. Flynn was standing in front of her, concern etched upon his face – though it was hard for her to see through her tears. She dimly recognized that she had recoiled to the corner of the lifts, out of unseen fear.

“Flynn, I’m so sorry!” Belle wailed. “I keep seeing him there in your place… I don’t want him there, Flynn! Help me make him go away!”

Now, Flynn knew exactly what he had to do to truly help Belle. He moved forward, and kissed Belle deeply and passionately once more. Belle began to shake as Flynn kissed her again and again, muttering words of comfort and passion to her. “He’ll never touch you again, my Belle. Let me touch you now. Let me give you my love. I’ll be right here for you.”

Belle slowly dropped her fire, flushed with color. “Do it, Flynn. When I go up there, do it no matter what. You’ve got to keep going no matter what. Make him go away.”

“I promise you, Belle, he won’t be touching you again. Just remember – I’ll be the one below. You only need to tell me to stop and I will.”

Suddenly, the lift began to rise, carrying Belle skywards. She felt the panic rise in her boiler once again as she was lifted into a vertical position. The lift was doing its job well – engines were occasionally put onto the lifts to allow the workmen to examine them without going underneath. This was considered a much safer practice for the workmen to accomplish.

Belle began to tremble, feeling herself so exposed as she had been so many times… her mind began to conjure images of John, leering at her with lust and cruel intent. She struggled to regain her self-control, willing herself to remember Flynn.

Flynn was staring at Belle’s underside, revealed to him in all its glory. He had never looked when he had rescued Belle before, and so was slightly taken away by the sight presented to him. Belle looked complex and simple, strange and familiar. Mostly, she simply looked like she did when she was upright – beautiful.

“Flynn?” Belle’s voice called, with the faintest of worry seeping in. “Are you there, Flynn?”

“Belle,” Flynn managed to choke, “you’re gorgeous. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

“You don’t have to say that just for me, Flynn. I know I’m ugly down there. Maybe you should just bring me back down; you won’t have to look at it anymore.”

“That foolish engine,” Flynn snorted, “was an idiot to think that you weren’t beautiful. I love you so much, Belle – let me show you.”

Belle tried to speak, but was immediately cut off by a warm, wet sensation on her underside. Flynn was using his tongue, and was gently drifting across her underside. Sharp memories flooded back instantly… John was using his tongue, touching her all over…

... NO, it was Flynn that was touching her so delicately…

… John was being so rough, so targeted upon her quick release… he was starting to hurt her…

… But this was Flynn, not John, who was licking her with delicate strokes and kissing her gently…

… It was both of them, fighting for control of herself… one was pushing the other out… who…

… And her own body was acting up again… she was on fire…

… But she couldn’t… she wasn’t allowed to… she couldn’t… without his permission… 

… Flynn would let her, he would encourage her… John kept saying no… no… NO! STOP!

It was all too much… she couldn’t hold herself in… she was going to –

Belle screamed, suddenly, as her memories and sensations engulfed her in a wild, rolling sea of reaction. Flynn backed off, stunned, as his love screamed and shook violently upon the lift, spraying herself all over him in a massive, unwanted orgasm. She screamed and screamed as she was quickly lowered back to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

“Belle! What happened? What’s the matter? Please, Belle!” Flynn’s call was like a switch for Belle: as soon as he spoke, she stopped screaming immediately, staring at him with wide, glistening eyes and an intense fear upon her face. In that moment, Flynn was truly transported back in time.

“… Flynn? What happened?” Belle was breathing heavily, absolutely unaware of her actions. What had she done?

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Flynn said quietly. “I don’t think I even did anything to set you off like that, and you screamed… I think you said ‘no,’ and then – I knew this wasn’t a good idea!” he snapped angrily, causing Belle to squeak with fright. “I was worried you would react like this! I should have gone first, you were right! I’m so sorry, Belle, I –”

Flynn was cut off as Belle kissed him deeply and passionately, her tongue darting inside his mouth and joining them as one. When she broke away, she had to nervously giggle at Flynn’s look of utter surprise and confusion, making him look even more dumbfounded.

“I think I’ve done it, Flynn,” Belle whispered softly. “I think I’ve done it. I’ve gotten him out of my mind. I’ve won. It was you down below, not him. You were… I’ve won.”

“You always won, my love,” Flynn smiled, relieved that Belle was indeed all right again. “You beat him long ago.”

“It wasn’t a mistake coming here,” Belle said simply. “I needed to do this. I needed to finish this. Now, I think I’ll be all right.”

For a moment, the two were silent, gazing into the other’s eyes. Then, Belle spoke up: “You know, Flynn, we… don’t have to leave right away. I think I’m ready for you now… if you want.” Her voice had taken on a new tone, one that she had not used in a long time; this time, however, she spoke of her own volition. She wanted to take him and please him. She wanted him to make her come to him. She needed him and wanted him. She wanted him to love her.

“Are you sure, Belle? I don’t want you to get frightened again.” Flynn only had Belle’s best interests at heart, which touched her to no end.

“Absolutely, my love. I want you to take me. Please me like John never could. Love me. Eat me out and make me come to you. And then, I’ll make you feel so… so… GOOD.” Belle’s voice was whisper-quiet and deep with seductive tones, now fully ready and eager to accept Flynn.

With that, Belle had to giggle as she saw Flynn’s impassioned and hungry face disappear as she was tilted skywards once more. “Do it, Flynn. I need you. Eat me.”

Belle felt his tongue gently stroke her underside once more, and she sighed with pleasure. This was pure bliss she was feeling; he was using his tongue so well and going here, there, EVERYWHERE. He was gentle but firm, making sure she was content with his every move. If ever she seemed in discontent, he would not do it again, focusing on known places that made her mind spin.

She had truly won. John had not destroyed or damaged her; he had never done so, though he tried with a vengeance. She had been brave and strong, and had fought against him valiantly. Now, she was sure of herself again – she had been hurt but never damaged. She had recovered herself in that most precious of places, and though the memories would linger on she knew she would no longer be affected by them as she once was. Belle was strong, and healed very nearly completely.

Now she could focus upon her own pleasure, for the very first time. She was effectively reborn – this truly would be her first time, and she loved every moment of it. Flynn was so delicate, gently teasing her… though she knew he did it for her benefit, and not for cruelty’s sake.

Tenderly, Flynn licked Belle’s underside all over, being thorough and passionate throughout, until he came to her port underneath her. All steam locomotives like her have special ports that release excess steam and pressure in the boiler, located directly underneath them – crucial as the cylinder ports alone would not be able to cope with the stress of the boiler pressure all the time.

Belle’s port was glistening wet from her previous orgasm, and dripping with newfound desire. He hesitated for a moment; what would happen if he were to do this? Up until now he had not actually eaten Belle out, and Flynn was beginning to worry about Belle’s reaction were he to proceed.

“Come on, Flynn,” Belle said gently. “Aren’t I good enough for you?”

That sealed it instantly. Flynn very gently ran his tongue around the very lip of Belle’s opening, making her shudder with passion and desire. “F-Flynn… keep going… ooh…” Belle moaned as Flynn’s tongue ran lazy circles around her opening. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and not all of it was coming from Flynn’s very talented tongue.

Flynn’s tongue began to dart inside and out, at such a rapid pace that Belle began to see stars from the pleasure overload. “OOH! FLYNN! AAH! M-MORE!” She was getting close… very close… Flynn knew that it would not be much longer before she would finally receive her first pleasurable and desired orgasm. He would make sure it would be the best one she ever received.

Carefully, Flynn’s tongue found a hidden nub inside Belle’s port. She wailed as Flynn licked it – then Flynn got an idea. Very tenderly, he applied his teeth to it…

“Flynn? Wh-what are you doing?” A trace of uneasiness lingered in Belle’s voice; Flynn knew why. He, however, chose to let his actions explain for him. Carefully reaching her nub with his teeth, he gently raked it with his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make Belle wail in ecstasy – but not too much that he would hurt her. Her moans and wails of desire and inner heat were enough to make Flynn nearly reach the edge as well.

Belle was in a state of pleasure overload as she writhed and bucked upon the lift. Flynn was making her feel so good and happy and… she couldn’t describe it. Words were failing her, much like everything else at that point – everything seemed to be centred upon her inner fire raging and towering through her, to be released in a massive inferno of sound and passion.

But Belle held on. She had never willingly done this before – she had always held herself back until she was forced to orgasm. She had never let herself do this before, always having them forced out of her. Belle was holding back, though her vision swam before her eyes. “F-Fl-Flynn… I-I-I-I can’t… ooh, Flynn… s-stop… I’m going to… no… ” Belle gasped, shaking with suppressed passion that threatened to topple her.

“You can do it, my love. Come for me. Let yourself go for me, Belle. You can let go whenever you want. Let me taste you.” Flynn groaned deeply into Belle’s insides; then, without warning, he stuck his tongue inside as deep as it would go. He was reaching as far back as he could, thoroughly penetrating her. It was a feeling unlike any other.

With a scream of shameless abandon and passion, Belle released herself in a spectacular fashion. Her climax struck her with its full intensity and left her blinded, winded, deaf… all she knew was her orgasm rippling through her and out her port, spraying Flynn completely. Nothing else mattered except for her own pleasure.

Flynn, however, was far from finished yet. He plunged his tongue deep inside her again, making Belle cry out in agonizing ecstasy as she came again, so soon after the last time. Belle wailed as Flynn licked every last drop she gave him, shaking from her sensitivity. Then, again Flynn thrust his tongue deep inside, groaning into her as he went. This sent Belle over the edge completely – she screamed as she released a third, intensely powerful orgasmic climax directly into his mouth, bucking as she struggled to give herself even more release.

Finally, Flynn backed off, and let Belle come down from her high. Trembling with weakness, Belle was lowered back to the ground. She had a deep red blush upon her face, looking incredibly cute and innocent despite her decidedly guilty actions mere moments before. She looked upon Flynn, who was covered in Belle. Her juices were literally dripping off of him. For the first time, Belle did not think once of John – all she knew was her Flynn, covered in her and holding nothing but the highest love and affection for her. He had let her orgasm when she wanted to; he had let her come to him and would do anything for her. She loved him more deeply than ever.

“Flynn,” she murmured passionately, “you’re all wet. Did I do that to you?” she asked him innocently.

Flynn, in response, kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing inside of her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and in his mouth – Belle blushed deeper and kissed him even harder. “… mmph… Flynn… oh, Flynn… I’m so happy, Flynn… I’m cured, Flynn, I’m cured completely…”

“Are you sure you’re cured?” Flynn asked mischievously. “Perhaps we need to try again. Just to be sure that you’re really cured.”

“Oh, I see,” Belle giggled, playing along. “Yes, I may not be cured after all. You should… check again. While we’re at it, I should… check you over too?”

Flynn was firm, though. “No, Belle, you don’t have to do that. You don’t like to do that and it’s fine. I can live without it. I’d much rather let you have the fun.”

“You think you have a choice, my love? No, it’s your turn to get pleasured, and I guarantee you that you WILL love it. Besides,” she went on matter-of-factly, “I only don’t like the taste. All I need to do is be careful not to swallow any of it… though I AM rather good at it,” she said quietly, her face registering disgust for a moment before smoothing back into its state of love-struck passion.

Flynn was helpless to resist. The two moved backwards until Flynn was upon the other lift, ready to be lifted into the air. Belle was curious to see what Flynn looked like underneath – she had a pretty good idea of what a steam locomotive was like underneath, but had never seen a diesel underneath before. Flynn was powered by a strong diesel engine, so he would naturally be very different underneath.

Soon enough, though, Belle was facing Flynn’s underside. Unlike her underside, which was filled with many pipes and wires, Flynn’s underside was rather plain. There were only a few pipes and wires along the underside, and nothing that seemed to be of any use. Belle was considering simply starting at a random place and working out from there, when she saw it: a big tube reaching down from him, bending and running down his underside before re-bending and aiming downward. This was surely the place.

As Belle gently flicked her tongue upon it, Flynn shuddered, letting her know she had indeed found the right place. Gently, she wrapped her mouth around him and began to pleasure him with all of her passion. She had indeed been telling the truth before; she was incredibly proficient at her craft. Belle worked him well.

Belle was applying every bit of passion and love she had for Flynn into her ministrations. This was what she had been saving herself for, the moment that John would never experience. She was giving him her complete experience and dedication. No longer was she concerned about simply getting the job finished; now Belle made sure to give Flynn the utmost pleasure before he came.

With tenderness, Belle applied her signature move to Flynn; wrapping her mouth around him, she used her tongue to stroke him inside her mouth. The effect was immediate.

“OH! Belle, that’s – OH! … you’re so…” Flynn was nearly paralyzed as he moaned in agonizing pleasure. Belle’s tongue was swirling around him, making him feel lightheaded and weary. She was just too good.

Then, he felt himself getting ready. “Belle!” he cried in warning. “Watch out! I’m going to –”

But Belle had made up her mind already; if Flynn was willing to make sacrifices for her then she would do the same for him, at least for tonight. Flicking him with her tongue, she hummed softly while still sucking on him. Flynn groaned deeply, trying desperately to hold himself in while Belle continued her incredible torture. “B-Belle… y-you’ve got to… g-got to… I c-c-can’t… I…”

“I know, my love. I don’t care. Let go. Give me everything you’ve got.” Belle took a deep breath, and closed her mouth around him, stroking him with her tongue to aid his release. With a cry of relief and passion, Flynn released himself at long last, shaking as Belle obediently began to swallow his fluids down. Belle managed to gulp down most of his juices, before having to retreat.

Flynn was lowered back onto the ground, where he stood trembling slightly. Belle had had to spit up some of Flynn’s juices, and was covered by that which she had not gotten. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with the taste, but she still managed to smile as Flynn gazed upon her.

“I found you almost exactly like this many years ago,” Flynn said quietly. “It broke my heart to see that you had been treated like that.”

“There’s a difference between then and now,” Belle smiled. “I truly love you, and I wanted to do it for you. If it’s all right with you, though, I’d rather not swallow again. I just don’t like the taste,” Belle said, cringing at the taste still sitting in her mouth. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, my love. I told you before, you’re free to do what you want to do. You were absolutely incredible at it, by the way.”

“It’s probably the only good thing I have from him,” Belle sighed. Her face was darkening again, as she remembered how she came to be so proficient at her skills.

Flynn moved closer. “Today’s the day, isn’t it? Today’s the anniversary of when you left him. That’s why you reacted like you did on the lift, the first time… you were remembering. You knew all along.”

Belle’s face was starting to fill with tears. “I know I’m better now, Flynn, but… it still hurts. I still remember.”

“That may not change, Belle. What matters is that you have moved on. You have recovered and are better than ever. You are much stronger and braver for it. Today will be more difficult than others, but you will still get through because you are so strong and brave. That’s why I love you.”

Belle charged at Flynn, kissing him with vigor and true love. Her tears streaked across her face as she kissed him more passionately than ever before. He responded with such passion that Belle was nearly swept away.

Gradually, they broke apart, gazing into each other’s eyes with pure love. Belle was slightly surprised to see that she had been moved back to the lifts. Flynn was watching her with care and attention, wanting her to be comfortable in her surroundings.

“I want you to go again, Belle. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. Let me give you release tonight. I want you to be happy and free. This time, you’ll orgasm when you want to. No holding back.” Flynn spoke with calm and conviction, wanting nothing more than Belle’s ultimate satisfaction. For the first time, she truly knew she had nothing to fear.

“All right, Flynn. Do it. Make me come to you.” Belle felt herself getting moist from anticipation, as she was once more lifted to the air. She was actually excited, anticipating his actions to make her feel so good…

Flynn began to tenderly lick her opening with care and attention. Belle began to whimper as she felt his tongue move in and around that most delicate of areas within her. He was absolutely incredible, seeming like he was everywhere all at once. She held her cries of passion in as Flynn used his tongue all over her, nibbling and soothing certain places as he went along her underside.

“Belle… you can make noise if you want,” Flynn murmured into her. “Let yourself go. Let me have you. Just relax…”

Without warning, Flynn began to rapidly flick his tongue upon Belle’s nub, sending cascades of overwhelming pleasure through her frame. Belle cried out with passion as she began to shake upon the lift. “OH! F-Flynn… y-you’re so g-good… at-at… AAH! OH FLYNN!”

Flynn had to smirk as he continued his work, making Belle tremble and quake under his skilled moves. Every little lick, every rake of his teeth, sent shivers through her. For a few moments, Flynn simply rested, giving Belle the odd flick every once in a while. Then, he drew his tongue deeply and slowly across Belle’s opening, making sure to brush directly against her nub.

Belle was moaning louder and louder, her cries echoing through the hall. Flynn was truly amazing, making her feel pleasure in ways she could scarce describe. He was dedicated to her pleasure and satisfaction, and nothing more – and he was sure to give her as much as she could stand to bear. Nearly sobbing with desire, she began to tremble with anticipation of her release.

“… oh… Flynn, I… y-you’re inc-credible,” Belle gasped. “… s-so good… and… and… I’m g-going to… to come so hard… p-please… keep going, keep going, more more even MORE! AAH!”

Flynn had begun to tease her again, gently blowing upon Belle’s glistening opening and revelling in her wails of passion. “AAH! FLYNN! S-STOP! DEEPER! GO DEEPER!”

Flynn knew exactly what Belle needed to feel; gone was the time to tease. Plunging his tongue deep inside of Belle’s port, he heard her scream in pleasure and satisfaction. Belle writhed upon the lift as Flynn moved his tongue deep inside of her, filling her and making her wail. He could feel her getting ready to release upon him.

“Do it, Belle. Come for me. Let me have you. Don’t hold back – give me everything.” Flynn murmured to the wailing Belle, delicately kissing her port with great restraint. Belle was so close, nearly sobbing from the pleasurable tension built up within her.

Then Flynn drove his tongue as deep inside Belle as he could go, and Belle’s world broke into pieces. Screaming, Belle released herself into Flynn’s mouth, which lapped up every drop before it came out. The movement of his tongue inside of her sent Belle into fierce spasms of pleasure, as she wailed and came again and again. It was a few minutes before Belle had calmed down enough to be lowered back to the ground.

Belle’s face was red from embarrassment and pleasure. She was weak-wheeled from her orgasms and panting heavily. She had never felt such pleasure as that which Flynn had given her. He was thorough, and knew exactly what to do to make Belle respond. He teased her just enough to make her go crazy, but proceeded at just the right moment.

And he had done it all for her. Flynn, her love and lover, had done everything for her benefit. Tonight, she was the one who had been treated like royalty. Everything that she had done and had been done to her had been her decisions. Belle had been in control, though not necessarily leading, and had had the most enjoyable experience because of it.

Flynn was, therefore, very surprised and alarmed when Belle began to tear up. “Belle? Belle, my love, what’s the matter now? What’s going on?”

Belle kissed him deeply, her tongue swirling around his and locking them together. She felt her face burn with passion as they kissed more powerfully. When they broke apart, she blinked away her tears to smile at Flynn. Despite her tears, Flynn thought Belle looked incredibly cute.

“I love you, Flynn.” Those four words, spoken by Belle, were so simple and yet so powerful in their depth and conviction. “Thank you. Thank you for being there for me and loving me like you do,” she whispered tenderly.

“I’ll always love you, Belle. I always have, and I always will. You’ll never have to worry about this again, and you know that if you do get those memories I’ll always be here to help you through them.”

“Kiss me, Flynn!” Belle gasped, as she lunged at him with fresh tears and a heart bursting with love for him. Flynn responded with a will, sharing a deep kiss with her. The two simply embraced, tasting each other as they kissed deeply. Then, they broke apart, simply gazing into each other’s eyes with pure love. There was nothing else about it – Belle and Flynn were truly in love with each other.

Then, Flynn smiled. “Your redesign isn’t entirely accurate, you know,” he said conversationally. “You never had that copper cap on your funnel – that was something new. Permanent, too – you won’t be able to get rid of it easily.”

“Do you know why I had that fitted?” Belle asked quietly, gazing into Flynn’s eyes with desire.

Flynn responded in the negative, curious.

“I heard about wedding bands that people wear when they get married to one another. They wear them as a sign that they have an eternal bond with their partner, and that they will never separate from them.” Belle’s face was shining with passion and love as she spoke. “I love you more than anything in the world, Flynn. I know it’s impossible for us to be married, but… I thought it would be nice to have some form of a band… so I always know you’ll love me forever.” Belle had gotten very quiet, looking like she had been caught in wrongdoing as she looked at Flynn. “I know you’ll love me forever, Flynn – won’t you?”

Flynn was speechless with shock and emotion. Belle had never seen her love cry before, and was shocked to see tears well up in his eyes. Flynn simply sat crying, touched beyond words.

“F-Flynn? Are you all ri–”

But Belle was cut off, as Flynn kissed her very delicately upon her perfect lips. She felt his tears upon her face as he kissed her with delicate yet deliberate motion. Belle kissed him back for a few minutes, staying as close to him as she could while he kissed her sweetly and tenderly.

“D-do you have one in my size? I think m-my wheel’s a size… 19…” Flynn managed to choke.

Now it was Belle’s turn to cry, as the two of them embraced in the Steamworks, full of love and solid commitment to each other’s happiness and pleasure.

***

The engines that saw or spoke to Belle and Flynn the next day found there were some significant changes that had occurred between them. For one thing, they were certainly much more cheerful to everyone – not that they had been anything less before; they just seemed so peppy and happy and so alive.

It wasn’t long before the story of their night at the Steamworks got out. Belle and Flynn both refused to give any explicit details, but both confirmed that Belle had truly gotten over her long-seated fears. She was better and happier than ever before, and both of them were happier because of it.

The story of the bands had been revealed as well – true to his word, Flynn had obtained a copper hubcap, which he wore in place of his front-left hubcap. Belle had been repainted into her traditional Prussian blue with red, but she kept her copper ring on her funnel. There was a bit of light-hearted tension when Rosie, seeing Belle’s copper ring and hearing its story, demanded to know where Thomas was keeping hers… eliciting a squeak of fright from the little blue engine when Rosie glared at him expectantly.

All too soon, Belle and Flynn were resting at the edge of the water at the Search and Rescue Centre. Another year had gone by, and the two of them were comfortable and content. The light glinted off their copper as they sat in peace. The two gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, then looked back upon the calm and quiet sea.

“Belle?” Flynn said quietly.

“Yes, my love?”

“Happy anniversary.”

Belle gently smiled, seeming to lean closer to him.

“Happy anniversary, Flynn.”

The memories had not haunted her in almost a year. All was well.


End file.
